Object School
Overview This is not a show… not my top priority, it's just a game. The main character IS YOU my fellow commenter! All you need to do is comment below of what do you want to do and I'll reply below your comment what the NPCs says back. I thought this would be a good idea. I won't be editing this page because this page is just for informative purposes only. More rules will be explained in the Rules and Regulations section! Rules and Regulations * No swearing/using vulgar language in the comments. * No arguing OR start an argument with somebody else for a pointless reason. * No spamming in the comments' section for badges. * No vandalizing this page. Honestly, I'll protect this page so this rule is not needed. How to Play? Well pretend you're a new student and you've enrolled in a new school. You meet some new friends and interact with other students. You can kill, injur, expel, frame, or harm any student in any way possible. The thing that keeps you from doing that to your enemies are teachers and a crowd of students surrounding your enemy, so try your best to find a private place to kill your rival. If you are friends with everyone in the school, you'll do find and reduces the risk of being expelled or even suspended. Though if you're enemies with everyone in this school and teachers also dislike you, then it increases your chances of getting detention, expelled or suspended. Characters Playable * Bfdi is the worst, ♂ * Cedricblocks, ♀ * Luggage, ♂ * NLG343, ♂ * Novel, ♂ * Plantsvszombiesfanatic, ♂ NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) Teachers # Mr. Walther- Principal # Mrs. Macdonald- Math # Mr. Dunham- History #1 # Mr. Kelly- History #2 # Mr. Vegas- Geography # Mrs. Osborne- Science #1 # Mr. Gavin- Science #2 # Mrs. Lewis- LA- Reading # Mr. Bell- LA- Writing # Mr. Cutler- Gym (South) # Mr. Stolz- Gym (North) # Mrs. Curlyhair- UNKNOWN # Mr-Heaven - ELA Students # Anonymous, ???, Emotionless? # Balloon, ♀, Happy # Banana, ♀, Valley-girl # Battery, ♂, Insane # Blueberry, ♂, Social Butterfly # Boulder, ♀, Teacher's Pet # Bowl, ♀, Kind # Bubble Gum, ♀, Social Butterfly # Cake, ♀, Social Butterfly # Candle, ♂, Loner # Cartoon, ♂, Playful # Chandelier, ♂, Teacher's Pet # Cherry, ♂ (left) ♀ (right), Social Butterfly (left) Kind (right) # Clipboard ♀, Teacher's Pet # Computer, ♀, Loner # Credit Card, ♂, Smart/Jock/Kind/Happy/Handsome # Ctrl Key, ♂, Playful/Social Butterfly # Diamond, ♀, Social Butterfly # Dictionary, ♀, Smart # Dynamite, ♀, Loner # Education Book, ♂, Smart/Loner # Eldritch Abomy, incomprehensible, insane # Error ♂, Jock # Fedora, ♀, Emotionless (Imitator/Mime) # Flower Pot ♀, Strict # Folder ♀, Happy # Fork, ♀, Valley-girl # Fountain Pen, ♂, Strict # Freeze Juice, ♀, Kind # Frisbee, ♂, Loner # Game Controller, ♂, Happy # Gamey, ♂, Happy # Grape, ♂, Social Butterfly # Grenade, ♂, Smart/Insane # Grocery List, ♂, Insane # High Heels, ♀, Valley-girl # Kale, ♂, Loner # Laptop, ♂, Smart # Lego Brick, ♂, Happy # Magazine, ♀, Valley-girl # Masky, ♀, Social Butterfly # Math Textbook, ♀, Teacher's Pet # Network, ♀, Playful # Paddle Ball, ♂, Playful # Paper, ♂, Coward # Peace, ♀, Loner # Perfume, ♀, Valley-girl # Platform, ♀, Coward # Plush Octopus, ♀, Strict # Poo, ♂, Perverted # Present, ♀, Kind (Cameo) # Queen Victoria Painting # Rede Globo, ♂, Kind (Cameo) # Rulebook, ♀, Jock/Kind # Scissors, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Skirt, ♀, Playful # SNES Controller, ♂, Playful # Soccer Ball, ♂, Jock # Sock, ♀, Valley-girl # Spoon, ♀, Valley-girl # Sunflower Seed, ♂, Smart # Sunglasses, ♂, Playful # Sushi, ♀, Social Butterfly # Sweet Potato, ♀, Kind # Teddy Bear, ♀, Mean/Selfish # Telephone, ♂, Happy # Thongs, ???, Perverted # Tower Bridge ♀, Shy # Toy Dog, ???, Strict # Underwear, ♂, Perverted # Unnamed balloon # Unnamed crayon 1#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 2#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 3#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 4#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 5#, ♂, Social Butterfly # UPS, ♂, Kind # Wallet, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Warning Sign, ♀, Coward # Window, ♀, Shy # Wrecking Ball, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Yarny, ♂, Random Roleplay http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71165 (2nd board) the first one is probably gonna be taken down due to the amount of messages (500+) Customize your Character! You can be yourself or customize a character! Name Optional Gender Male or Female? Personality Social Butterfly, Loner, Coward, Mean/Selfish, Smart, Kind, Perverted, Insane, Teacher's Pet, Happy, Playful, Strict, Valley-girl, Jock, Random Polls We currently have 39 students, how many students should we have in total? 54 students 90 students 100 students Trivia *Thongs, Present and Rede Globo are background characters. *Mr.Heaven was once a Manager of Birmingham Library, Then, The People sent him a message to Join Object High School, Located in Manhattan.